


Some Things are Best Left Alone

by Invincible_Voldemort



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Humor, L & Yagami Light - Freeform, Light just wants to sleep, Misa assumes too much, One-Sided Amane Misa/Yagami Light, Parody, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23825827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invincible_Voldemort/pseuds/Invincible_Voldemort
Summary: Misa overhears a surprising confession from Ryuzaki...to Light. How does Light respond? During the time they're handcuffed together.
Relationships: Amane Misa/Yagami Light, L/Yagami Light
Kudos: 38





	Some Things are Best Left Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on August 12th, 2011.

_Misa's Point of View_

How I hate that Ryuzaki, chaining himself to MY boyfriend! Wasn't he even ashamed of himself? But I wanted to behave properly for my Light. I changed into my thin, lacy black negligee before going to wish Light good night.

It disgusted me how that Ryuzaki could always see my Light. How jealous I was! I tiptoed quietly so Yagami-san couldn't hear me. He had actually put a curfew on when I could see my own boyfriend.

I made my way over to the room where I paused before knocking. I wanted to make sure my clothes were enticing enough to lure Light to bed. I was just about to knock when I heard them talking inside.

"Don't leave me…Raito-kun…I love you."

Eh, what? I nearly fell back and hit the opposing wall in the shocking daze that followed.

"Ryuzaki?" I heard the unmistakable voice of Light, but it was soft and mumbled. My Light would betray me?

That's when I heard it, the repulsive sound…of a kiss, "Shleerppp…" Wah!

I couldn't contain myself any longer and began banging on the door fiercely, "Ryuzaki, you pervert. Lemme in this instant!"

I heard a small sigh emanate from the other side of the door as it clicked and swung open.

Ryuzaki was in his usual attire of a white shirt and blue jeans. Didn't he ever change his clothes? In his hand was a melting ice cream cone. The faint hum of the TV was in the background.

I stormed past him…to find Light on the floor? Looking ruffled?

I rounded on Ryuzaki, "What did you do to my boyfriend?" I was bawling by the time I finished the sentence, but I felt someone grasp me from behind.

"Light?" I whispered.

He looked irritated but mostly sleepy, "What are you doing here, Misa?"

"I wanted to say goodbye to you, but I heard Ryuzaki here being dirty,"

"Misa-sama," Ryuzaki began innocently, "What are you talking about?"

"You confessed your love to my boyfriend!" I pouted. "Besides, what is he doing on the floor?"

Light ran his fingers through his hair in irritation while Ryuzaki looked amused, "Misa-chan, those lines were from the movie I was watching. I didn't say anything."

"No," I said stubbornly, "You said 'Don't leave me…Raito-kun…I love you."

"Misa," Light looked cranky, "Ryuzaki was watching Casablanca. It was just a coincidence that in the middle of that dialogue, you heard him say my name. He was about to warn me that I was going to fall off the edge of the bed. And, I did. I was surprised at hearing his voice while sleeping and fell off."

His voice suggested that he was annoyed and embarrassed to admit to this.

"Hmph," but I decided to believe Light. I quickly pecked him on the cheek. Both of their eyes were trained on me as I left the room.

"Shleerppp…" Wah! Again?

I turned around, "Ryuzaki, you idiot…you dare kiss my boyfriend?"

"Misa-chan," he said as I faced him, "Look."

And there it was, in his hand…a freshly licked ice cream cone.


End file.
